


Pahiwatig

by ViciousAlpaca



Category: El Filibusterismo, Noli Me Tangere & Related Works - José Rizal
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Ben&Ben, Boys In Love, Flirting, Fluff, Friendship/Love, High School, Library, Love, M/M
Language: Filipino
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-21
Updated: 2019-12-21
Packaged: 2021-02-26 07:55:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,958
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21879970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ViciousAlpaca/pseuds/ViciousAlpaca
Summary: sana 'di magbago ang pagtinginpahiwatig
Relationships: bestfriends to lovers - Relationship, crush - Relationship
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	Pahiwatig

**Author's Note:**

> happy holidays y'all!
> 
> edited: (12/07/20)

“Psst.” Bat ba ayaw niya ‘kong pansinin? Natanong si Juanito sa sarili. Naglalakad siya sa hallway ng kanilang paaralan, sinusundan si Placido dahil may gusto siyang itanong dito subalit mukhang ayaw naman ni Placido na lumingon kahit naka-ilang ‘psst’ na ‘to sa kanya.

“Placido.” Isa pa niyang tawag. Ngayon ay huminto na si Placido. Napansin niya ang biglang pagbagsak ng mga balikat nito pagkatawag niya. Binilisan niya ang paglakad papunta sa kanya. Nginitian ang binata saka binati.

“Musta, Placido?" Pangangamusta niya sabay kaway. "Mukhang mabigat ‘yang dinadala mo. Nandito lang ako kung kailangan mo ng kausap.” Binigyan niya ito ng malawak na ngiti. Lumingon naman si Placido, nagtataka sa naging tanong ni Juanito. 

“Ano na namang problema mo?” Rinig mo sa bawat salita ang pagkaunsiyami, na tila ayaw niya kay Juanito. Napahimas ng noo si Placido at pagkatapos ay inakbayan siya ni Juanito.

“Sabihin mo lang kung nai-sstress ka na, hilutin ko ‘yang noo mo.” aniya at nagsimula silang maglakad. 

“Pupunta lang naman tayong library. Magpapatulong lang ako sa isang assignment. Huwag kang mag-alala, di kita pahihirapan,” sabi ni Juanito. "‘Yokong nahihirapan ka, eh,” bulong niya sabay ngisi sa may tenga niya. 

Naramdaman ni Placido ang hangin mula sa bibig niyang dumikit sa kanyang balat. Napapiglas tuloy si Placido sa kanya. Ang dalawa ay nagulat sa biglang nangyari. Maiging hinimas ni Placido ang ilang bahagi ng balat niya, nagulat sa ginawa ni Juanito. Hindi naman kasi niya inaasahan ‘yon. Hindi nga siya komportable sa kahit anong uri ng skin contact sa kahit kanino pero dahil ma-clingy si Juanito ay hinahayaan na lang niya pero yung bulungan siya nang walang kamalayan, para na rin siyang hinalikan ng walang pahintulot. Lalo na kung galing kay Juanito. Mukha lang siyang matigas at walang emosyon pero marupok ang gago.

“Para san ‘yon?” tanong ni Placido. Buti na lang ay sila lang ang nasa hallway nang mangyari ‘yon kundi pagtitinginan sila ng mga naroon.

“Di ka pa ba sanay sa’kin, Placidings?” 

“Nasanay na ‘ko. ‘Yoko lang ng may bumubulong sa’kin ng di ko alam.”

“Sorry na.” Napakamot ng noo si Juanito saka ngumiti sa binata. Manipis na ngumiti pabalik si Placido. Nakaramdam ng pag-init ng mga pisngi si Juanito. Tangina? Tama ba ‘yung nakita ko? Tanong ni Placido sa sarili. Iniisip niya na baka dahil nahiya lang siya sa nangyari kaya nag-blush siya pero biglang naging awkward ang paligid nila. Hindi alam ni Juanito kung aakbay pa ba siya at maglalakad na lang sila papuntang library. 

“‘Lika na. Baka maubusan pa tayo ng mauupuan sa library.” si Placido na nag-initiate na sila ay maglakad papuntang library. Walang akbayang nangyari at namumula pa rin ang mga pisngi ni Juanito.  
Pagkarating nila sa library ay walang katao-tao. Ang librarian lang ang nandon kasama ang mga student assistant niya sa may counter. Ang dalawa roon ay naglalaro na ng Mobile Legends, na akala mo mga walang klase at nakatambay na sa library. Nag-sign-in sila at naghanap ng mapupuwestuhan. Umakyat sila sa ikalawang palapag dahil sabi ni Juanito ay kailangan niya ng mga libro para sa social sciences. 

“Tungkol saan ba ‘yang assignment mo?” Tanong ni Placido, nakasandal siya sa mga shelves habang si Juanito ay naghahanap ng libro. 

“A...ano reporting namin sa Disciplines and Ideas in the Social Sciences. Political Science ‘yung napunta sa’kin. Hindi ba kayo pinapa-report ni sir Lopez?” Nung nahanap na ni Juanito ang kailangan niya ay pumwesto na sila sa pinakamalapit na la mesa na may katabing air-con. 

Binuklat na ni Juanito ang libro. Hinanap ang mga pahinang kailangan niya para masimula na ang report. Nilabas niya ang kanyang iPad at nagsimulang magkalap ng mga mahahalagang impormasyon. Mas mainam kasi na gumamit nito kaysa papel, dahilan niya. 

“Juanito, may sasabihin ako sa’yo." Napatigil sa pagsusulat si Juanito, hindi niya alam kung bakit biglang bumilis at lumakas ang kabog ng puso niya. Kanina pa niya napansin na medyo kakaiba kumilos si Placido, pero sa isip niya ay baka masyado lang niya iniisip ang mga kilos ni Placido.

“Hm? A-ano ‘yon, Placido?”

“Alam mo ba si Paulita at Isagani." Mayroong nangyari paghinto sa pagsasalita niya. Lumingon si Juanito at napakunot ng noo. Napansin niyang medyo malapit ang mukha ni Placido sa kanya at paunti-unting inilayo ni Juanito sa ulo upang hindi niya mapansin at pagdistansya nito.

“Itutuloy mo ba ‘yang sasabihin mo?” tanong niya. 

“Ito na,” sagot ni Placido. “Sila na raw? ‘Di ka ba updated? ‘Di ba may gusto ka sa kanya?” sunod-sunod ang pagtanong ni Placido na mukhang interesado siyang malaman ang anyang opniyon tungkol sa relasyon nila Paulita at Isagani.

“Ikaw Placidings, tahimik mo pero mas tsimoso ka pa sa’kin. Oo. Alam ko nang sila na pero wala akong gusto don. Bat pa ‘ko lalayo, eh nandyan ka naman.” mahinang nag-yiee si Juanito habang sinubukang kurutin ang pisngi ni Placido pero naunahan siya ng kamay nito sa pagharang at pagpalo paalis. Pero hindi nagpatinag si Juanito at hinablot ang kamay niya na agad din inilayo ni Placido ang paghawak sa kanyang kamay. Mahinang tumawa si Juanito pero mas ramdam niya na medyo naiinis si Placido sa kanya. 

“Tangina mo, Juanito.” Umayos ng upo si Placido paharap sa la mesa. Ginawa rin ito ni Juanito at nagpatuloy sa pagsusulat. “Tangina mo.” 

Ramdam ng Juanito ang pagkakaroon ng tensyon sa kanilang dalawa. Pumikit si Placido, at huminga nang malalim. Paulit-ulit niya itong ginawa at tumayo ito. 

“Pelaez,” panimula niya. Minsan lang siya tawagin ni Placido gamit ang apilyedo niya. Napalingon si Juanito sa kanya, tinitingnan siyang magligpit ng gamit. 

“May naalala pala akong pinapagawa sa’kin ng nanay ko. Uuwi na ‘ko.” Kailan pa nahirapang bigkasin ni Placido ang pangalan niya? Dahil lang ba sa maikling biruan na ‘yon? Alam niyang hindi lang basta-basta binibiro ang feelings o kaya ‘I-love-yous’ dahil, sa tingin niya, nawawala yung saysay at pagka-intimate ng mga bagay na ‘yon kung gaganuhin lamang ng mga tao. Naiinis siya kay Juanito. Lalo na sa sarili niya. Sa nararamdaman niya. 

“Hala, bakit? Hindi pa tayo nagsisimula.” Medyo malungkot ang tono ng boses ni Juanito parang nagmamakaawa. “Tapusin muna kaya natin ‘to. Saglit na lang naman.” Tiningnan niya ang oras mula sa orasan sa may pader. 

“Sige,” sagot niya. Nahirapan na naman siyang tanggihan si Juanito. Iniisip na lang niya na kailangan niya ng tulong para sa reporting niya, ‘yun lang. “Basta saglit lang, ha?” Tumingin si Placido kay Juanito at tumango naman ang isa. Umupo ulit siya sa upuan niya at nilapag ang mga gamit sa la mesa.

“Salamat,” sabi ni Placido habang tiningnan si Placido na nilalapag ulit ang gamit. 

Ilang minuto na rin sila sa library. Nagpapalitan ng impormasyon at saka nagsusulat sa maaaring pag-aralan ni Juanito sa kanyang reporting. Nakarinig naman sila ng mahinang tugtog mula sa labas. Akala ng dalawa nung una ay nagpapatugtog yung librarian pero napansin nila ang kaingayan mula sa labas, pagtanaw nila ay nakita nilang may bugso ng maraming tao. Oo nga pala, nagyon yung fair sa isang college ng university. 

“Ben&Ben ba ‘yon?” tanong ni Placido kay Juanito.

“Oo, ngayon pala yung fair don sa College of Fine Arts. Hindi ka umattend don?” tanong ni Juanito sabay turo sa lumalaking crowd sa may plaza. 

“Wala namang nag-invite sa’kin. Sila Tadeo di raw papasok ngayon. Tapos si Isagani, ayun, may kadate. Double date sila nila Basilio at Juli,” paliwanag ni Placido, nakatingin lang ito sa bintana na tila nakatingin sa kawalan. 

“Bat ang lungkot mo naman,” sambit ni Juanito habang nakangisi. Paunti-unting nawawala ang tensyon sa kanila. “Sana sinabi mo sa’kin para ako nag-invite sa’yo?”

“Wala rin naman akong gana,” sagot nito. Tumalikod ito mula sa bintana at inayos na ang gamit. “Uuwi na ‘ko, Juanito. Maggagabi na rin kasi.” Nagmadali si Juanito para tulungan si Placido na mag-ayos ng gamit.

“Tulungan na kita d’yan. Sorry sa abala nga pala. Salamat,” at niyakap niya ito nang mabilis na may pagtapik sa likod. 

“Ayoko na mangyari yung kanina kaya mabilis na yakap lang,” ngumisi ito sa kanya. 

Palabas na sila ng library nang magsimula muli ang Ben&Ben na kumanta.

Dami pang gustong sabihin

Ngunit wag na lang muna

Napahinto ang dalawa sa paglalakad. Napalingon si Placido kay Juanito. At si Juanito ay lumingon din. Sabay silang napailing.

“Gusto mong manood?” tanong ni Juanito. Bumabalik na naman ang tensyon sa pagitan ng dalawa. Bakit ba kasi sa dinami-rami ng mga kanta nila, ‘yan pa? Halo-halong emosyon ang nararamdaman ni Placido. Hindi niya alam kung uuwi na lang ba siya o sasamahan niya si Juanito na manood at makinig sa punyemas na kanta na ‘yan. Pero minsan lang kasi pumunta ang Ben&Ben sa kanila, dahilan niya, kaya tumango ito at sila’y dumeretso sa lugar malapit don.

“Isa sa mga favorite song ko ‘yan. Alam mo ba?” pagkatapos nang mahabang katahimikan sa kanilang dalawa ay nagsalita si Juanito. 

Pag nilahad ang damdamin

Sana di magbago ang pagtingin

“Naranasan mo na ba ‘yung, ano, gusto mong umamin dito sa taong gustung-gusto mo. Kaso, ayaw mong mag-iba yung tingin niya sa’yo. I mean, kaibigan ko siya na espesyal sa’kin. Ayoko mawala ‘yung bond na meron kami dahil lang umamin ako sa kanya.” Nakatulala lang si Placido sa banda habang naririnig ang mga sinasabi ni Juanito. 

Bakit laging ganito?

Kailangang magka-ilangan?

Ako ay nililito

Alam naman ni Juanito ang mga panganib kung sakaling umamin siya sa kanya kaso, nagpaparamdam na ‘yung universe sa kanya. Nagbibigay pahiwatig para sa kanya. Mula nung pagkikita nila kanina, sa mumunting pag-chancing sa kanya. Pagod na rin siyang itago ang kanyang emosyon.   
Takot na lamang siguro ang pumipigil sa sarili niya para sabihin ang mga ito dahil si Placido lang naman ang maasahan niya kadalasan. Takot siyang mawala siya sa tabi niya. Tanginang feelings 'yan. Sambit niya sa sarili nang tanungin si Placido.

“Dami mong sinabi. Ano ulit ‘yon?” Umiling na lang si Juanito at hinila niya si Placido papalapit sa kanya. 

“Ikaw. Naiinis na ‘ko sa’yo. Kanina ka pa hindi nakikinig sa’kin.” Ayaw lang aminin ng dalawa na ang nararamdaman sa isa’t isa. Magkahawak na ang kanilang mga kamay at nawala na ata sila ng pake. Parehas silang marupok. Ano pa bang bago? Nasa harap ni Juanito si Placido, pagkahawak ang mga kamay at nakapulupot ang mga braso ni Juanito sa baywang ni Placido. Pinatong niya ang ulo niya sa balikat niya, hinuhuni ang kanta. 

“Anong masasabi mo kung sabihin kong gusto kita, Placido?” idiniin niya ang mukha niya sa balikat nito at ginalaw-galaw, tila naglalambing. Maingat na dinadampi ni Juanito ang mga labi niya sa leeg nito. 

“Pano kung sabihin kong mas gusto kita, Juanito Pelaez?” parang gustong bawiin ni Placido ang sinabi niya. Kahit na totoo naman ang nararamdaman niya, hindi lang niya nagustuhan yung pakiramdam na umamin sa kaninuman kaya naninibago pa ito. Hinigpitan ni Juanito ang yakap at saka bumulong.

“Di pala bagay sa’yo lumandi,” kinagat nito ang earlobe ni Placido. Napa-aray naman ito. Pinalong ni Placido ang braso niya.

“Gago ka. Kung ano-ano na ginagawa mo sa’kin,” 

Pag nilahad ang damdamin

Sana di magbago ang pagtingin

“Ayaw mo ba?” umiling si Placido pero ngumingiti naman ito na hindi napapansin ni Juanito. “Alis na tayo.”  
Bago sila umalis ay mabilis na niyakap ni Placido si Juanito na ikinagulat niya. Marunong pala ‘to umakayap. Sabi niya sa sarili niya at bigla naman siyang pinisil nito sa pisngi, ngumiti sa kanya saka lakad paalis. Naalala muli ni Juanito kung bakit niya nagustuhan si Placido. 

Baka bukas ika’y akin

Sana di magbago ang pagtingin

‘Yung simpleng pag ngiti niya na minsan lang niya makita dahil sa hirap patawanin nito ay simpleng ngisi lang ang kayang ipakita nito. Mga mumunting paghawak ng kamay, pagsama sa kanya kapag kailangan niya. Napayukop at palihim na ngumiti saka hinabol si Placido papunta sa gate. 

Pahiwatig

Sana di magbago ang pagtingin

“Wala bang kiss d’yan?”


End file.
